waiting and spiraling
by unsovereign
Summary: "cold like some magnificent skyline; out of my reach, but always in my eye line." / a series of oneshots surrounding a cloud and his sky. 1827.
1. breathe me in

**a/n:** hi so hibari is probably so ooc in this -  
>literally i'm so sorry! idk i kinda wanted for<br>tsuna to be able to bring out the soft-heart  
>in hibari and (in turn: hibari occasionally one<br>to be bringing out the vicious side of tsuna).  
>and also like: i feel as if tsuna is naturally<br>able to just be an exception for everything  
>hibari <em>is<em> - and that tsuna has the ability to  
>spark these 'herbivorous' feelings in hibari.<p>

**extended a/n:** so, this will also be a oneshot  
>series, (obviously) based off 1827. other<br>pairings may or may not make appearances  
>in this as well, but who knows. anyway, if<br>you have requests or prompts? feel free to  
>send those in! i mean if you like, okay<p>

enjoy!

prompt: just breathe  
>pairing: 1827, minor; 8059 (barely<em>?<em> nonexistent_?_)

* * *

><p>They're fighting.<p>

Which is entirely misleading, really, because '_fighting_' implies a constant, a constant when Hibari hasn't seen Tsuna in five days now so maybe it's more accurate to say '_they fought_' and are now not speaking.

It had been ugly, too. Loud and public in front of the entire school. Hibari's brain can only really remember the way Tsuna's eyes had flashed, _brown flickering orange flickering to brown flickering to orange_, the way the younger all but thrown himself at him in the way the brunet gets when he's angry and he forgets that he's small, fragile, precious, the hard lines of his shoulders as he's walked away. Hibari can still taste the bile in his mouth, though, feeling sick the whole time they'd been flinging accusations and hurts at each other but utterly unable to stop.

It's not their first fight. But regardless, it's the first anything that's gone so long without Tsuna immediately rushing in to apologise and apologise. And this time (all times, truthfully, but especially now -), Hibari knows it should be him who apologises, he does, but Tsuna has a knack for infuriating him until he can't see straight, let alone act like an actual fucking human being.

God, Hibari loves him.

_**Fuck**_.

Hibari hasn't been back to his house for four nights, unable to sleep in the expanses of his bed without Tsuna lying beside him, which is **ridiculous **because Tsuna only sleeps there once every week (even then, at most, an exaggeration). Hibari goes weeks without Tsuna staying over and manages just fine, but now his bed feels cold, too big and too empty. So he's been sleeping in the reception room. It's easier to pretend when he's just pressed into the creases of the too-small couch, and even if he wakes with a crick in his neck at least he's slept.

Hibari steers clear of the other Guardians. Within good reason. He knows that the others will provoke a fight out of him, and he's just not in the mood to fight with the friends that his omnivore happened to adore so much. But maybe it also has something to do with how he just doesn't really want to hear all the ways he's fucked up, to see the lines of anger, disappointment, contempt in their faces.

He's also uncertain he'd be able to stop himself from questioning about Tsuna.

He wanders the streets of Namimori for an hour before he makes a decision, steels his shoulders and makes a definite right where he should be turning left, heads into the bright lights of the town centre and continues through into the sprawl of houses.

Tsuna's bedroom light is on, curtains drawn, and Hibari would put good money on his window being locked. Honestly, he's surprised that the tree he usually uses to climb up and into Tsuna's bedroom isn't torn down. Tsuna had certainly been angry enough to do it.

Hibari waits on the opposite side of the street for a few minutes, trying to make out the outline of Tsuna's silhouette through his curtains, but there's no movement.

He's not surprised to see the herbivores that crowd with his little animal there, eyes dark, as they answer the door when he finally manages to reach out and press the bell. Gokudera Hayato is red with anger as he reaches for his dynamite before Yamamoto Takeshi places a placating hand on the other's shoulder. Even the athlete, however, may be smiling lightly but the expression doesn't reach his eyes - his angry eyes gleaming with disapproval as they peek from their hidden place behind black bangs.

"What do you want?" Hibari definitely doesn't imagine the glance Gokudera Hayato shoots behind him. Checking for Tsuna.

He stands straight, doesn't glare, doesn't do much of anything really. No greeting, straight to the point - "Is Tsunayoshi here?"

There's a moment, he can see it in the silveret's eyes, where he considers lying to him. He almost expects him to before he's crossing his arms, eyes steel. "I don't think he wants to see you."

Hibari feels the area around his heart tighten and drop but doesn't let it show. "I expected that."

"He's been miserable for days," The bomber says; _you did that to him_ going unsaid.

"I can assure you," He meets both of their eyes, unblinkingly. "He's not the only one."

Because he has been, _completely _unbearable.

"Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto." They both look up; see Tsuna standing at the top of the stairs, the infant is on his shoulder (expressionless, the hitman's face hidden behind the brim of the fedora). It's here when a goddamn freight train crashes its way into Hibari's chest, squeezes the breath out of his lungs. God, he is so far gone on this kid that it passed being funny months ago. "It's okay."

Hibari can't see either of the two's faces anymore, but sees the rigid lines of their shoulders soften as Tsuna comes halfway down the stairs and Hibari doesn't think he'll ever understand the two herbivores as well as he does in this moment. The little animal does that to you, because even in the hammering thrum of his pulse, the sharp alarm of Hibari's mind as he realizes that he has no idea what to say to Tsuna, no idea how to fix this, no idea how to make it better, just seeing him is enough to make Hibari's hands start shaking.

"You sure?" - The worry in Yamamoto Takeshi's voice is unmasked.

Tsuna nods, looking straight at Hibari now, and there's none of the softness left in his eyes anymore and all Hibari can think is _**I**__ did that, that's my fault._

Hibari rarely regrets, but he feels sick right now.

"Okay." The word is emitted from the protective friends, reluctantly as they watch the infant hop off Tsuna's shoulder. The crowding bomber and swordsman in front of Hibari just nod once for good measure - stiffly, moving away from the doorway to follow Reborn make a trek to the kitchen. Before that, Reborn continues, quieter. "You leave the door open."

Tsuna nods again. Hibari nods back and moves as he follows his omnivore up the stairs and into his room, leaving a large enough gap that part of him is being provoked to close.

Tsuna doesn't close his door, but only just, leaving a thin crack that Hibari is pretty sure all the air in the room is escaping through because Tsuna turns to look at him and Hibari can't breathe. He's a _carnivore _- been in so many battles, unafraid, but nothing has ever prepared him for this moment – he's speechless in the face of one boy. How herbivorous of him, really. But the little animal has a knack for bringing out parts of Hibari that he hadn't even known **existed**.

They don't say anything, silence stretching between them like a tightrope, and what's killing Hibari right now is that Tsuna doesn't even look angry anymore. He looks sad.

"The things I said," Hibari manages out, and once they're out it's like he's smashed through a dam. "I shouldn't have said them," spills out. "They were wrong, I was wrong," follows it. The words trip him over, mouth like water. They've been building up inside of him for five days.

"You're not…" He stops, forces himself to say the next few words because he hates himself for saying them in the first place. "You're not an _inconvenience_. And you're not a _distraction_. Or if you are, you're so much more than that. I-" Hibari doesn't know what to say next, because '_I was angry_', '_I was tired_', '_I'm just so scared of everything you are_' all sound like excuses.

"I'm sorry," is all he can manage, and he almost can't believe it's his voice that says it, which hangs between them, punched out and pained. Then because it still doesn't feel like enough, he says, "I can't _sleep_."

Collapsing onto the edge of Tsuna's bed is instinct, head in his hands. He wants to hit something. He's been biting people to death - even worse, punching walls for five days now, knuckles shredded; punishing himself and it hasn't helped but god he wants to.

Something soft brushes against his hands, disentangling them from his hair, and he looks up at Tsuna, heart pounding, lets the brunet push his hands down. The gentle sky doesn't break eye contact, doesn't let go of his hands either.

Hibari feels like an idiot, a weak herbivore, almost always does around Tsuna, and he doesn't understand right now because Tsuna's touch is soft, gentle, thumb rubbing against the tattered skin of Hibari's knuckles.

"At least tell me the _herbivores_ have it worse," is the first thing Tsuna says to him in five days, and Hibari can't speak for a full five seconds.

"I may have hospitalised some," He says, amends, "But mostly... Walls."

A brief flash of a smile crosses Tsuna's lips, a small huff of air, something in his eyes that Hibari could tentatively call fond. Tsuna lets go of his hands and Hibari feels bereft until the younger joins him on the bed, thigh pressed against his. He doesn't look at him, staring ahead as he says, "It wasn't all your fault."

The brunet may not be looking at him, but he is surely looking at Tsuna. The slope of the little animal's cheeks, the curve of his ear, the way he's worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth. Hibari is stupidly in love with Tsuna, the way he's never loved anything before: _**soft**_.

"I said some pretty nasty things as well." Tsuna admits, looking down at the loose cling of his hands instead of at Hibari. "I don't think any of it, not really. I was angry."

Angry is an understatement. Tsuna had been spitting, vicious, and everything Hibari had had in him had been terrified that_ this was it_, that this was Tsuna leaving and Hibari had to beat him to the punch,_ couldn't not_. Had to roll his eyes, curl his lip, in the face of Tsuna's hurts, his _distant_, his _you've barely_ touched _me in weeks_, his _do you even care about me anymore, Hibari-san?_ - his _did you __ever__ care about me, Hibari-san?_ It'd only been after the cloud's derision that his sky had turned scathing, mean in his aggression, _**do you even know how to love someone? You're a fucking child, Kyoya!**_

Hibari doesn't have a response that'd be worth listening to. Maybe they're both to blame, but he had drawn first blood.

Hibari has never loved anything softly until Tsuna, and he still screwed it all up.

"Reborn said some things to me, about you," Tsuna says, finally turning back to meet Hibari's gaze and they're so close now, Hibari can feel Tsuna's breath as it fans out across his face, warm and wet. There's maybe two inches between them, and neither of them are moving. Hibari's chest feels tight. It's all he can do to force himself to listen to what Tsuna says next. "He said that I scare you."

Hibari feels numb; someone's slid a knife into his ribs. "He's not wrong," He says, quiet, and it _aches _with honesty because Hibari Kyoya has never known what fear was until he let Sawada Tsunayoshi into his life, doesn't know how not to be afraid of his beautiful boy who is so much more than anything Hibari will ever be, who constantly and consistently keeps coming back to him, keeps carving out a place for himself in Hibari's heart while Hibari isn't looking. Tsuna got in, passed the defenses, and the skylark will not hide how terrified he is that he'll break Tsuna up beyond all repair, how he always breaks things he holds on to, things he holds dear.

How can Hibari not be scared of that?

The little animal makes a pained little noise in the back of his throat, like the raven's just gutted _him_, and presses a feather soft hand to Hibari's cheek. The carnivore's eyes close at the contact. The sky's soft voice continues, a timid mumble, "I don't want that."

Hibari shrugs, because it's not something he can change, not something that's ever going to. Tsuna is always going to terrify Hibari, and Hibari's always going to love him more than that, in spite of that, because of that. And maybe that's not healthy, not something he can expect Tsuna to put up with forever, maybe it'll always end up in a screaming match, a jarring fight and a whisper-soft conversation in Tsuna's dim room, but if the exchange is moments like these, when the rest of the world just fades away and leaves them just utterly wrapped up in each other, or when Tsuna's soft, dazzling smile is directed solely at Hibari, and Hibari can't stop the herbivorous fizz of his blood in his veins, or when Hibari can wake up in the middle of the night and brush his lips against the nape of Tsuna's neck as he sleeps... _It's not even a question._

Maybe one day he'll be able to explain that to his sky, if he can ever find the words, if he ever gets the chance.

They've turned towards one another, like magnets, and Hibari doesn't know if he's allowed to reach out, touch, when Tsuna makes another noise in his throat, pulls Hibari in and seals their lips together. Hibari bends his neck to catch the kiss more fully, cups the back of Tsuna's neck and kisses him back, gentle, like Tsuna's something fragile under his hands. The cloud kisses the sky like he's drowning and Tsuna's air, feels Tsuna's hands in his hair and can't stop the exhale of relief that breaks free.

"Don't do this again," Tsuna says, _breathes _really, when they separate, and his brown eyes look so pleading that Hibari really doesn't know what to do in the face of it. "Don't push me away again." His _please _is unsaid, but Hibari can hear it anyway as he leans in and turns it into an _I'm sorry_.

They trade kisses in the dark; once, twice, thrice - again and again, until the crushing weight that's pushed down on Hibari's lungs for the past five days lifts, until he can feel Tsuna smiling against his mouth again, until Tsuna finally pulls back, eyes bright and smile soft.

And later, when they are curled up together in Tsuna's bed, the sky being a flurry of colours in the morning light, the soft rays peeking from the window blinds; shadow slants in the room, with the sky in his arms, the cloud can finally breathe again.


	2. take care

**a/n:** hi so i reread the dj memoria and i was  
>so in love with it that i had to write this! i'm<br>100% not sorry, friends! also thank you all  
>so much for giving me 5 favorites, 6 follows<br>and a review! literally i have no idea where  
>this oneshot was going, so this probably, well,<br>sucked so, i'm so sorry omf - [/unedited]

**extended a/n:** so, this will also be a oneshot  
>series, (obviously) based off 1827. other<br>pairings may or may not make appearances  
>in this as well, but who knows. anyway, if<br>you have requests or prompts? feel free to  
>send those in! i mean if you like, okay<br>also obviously, i forgot to say this last time  
>but i clearly don't own khr, okay? okay<p>

enjoy!

prompt: sick days  
>pairing: 1827<p>

* * *

><p>The sky is covered in clouds.<p>

Raining and wet and streets are jam-packed with people in umbrellas, chatter of the gloomy grey clouds. Stupid herbivores are taking up the sidewalks and **crowding**, and if Hibari Kyoya has ever seen hell on earth, it is most definitely this. He's eleven years old, and the tonfas he got for his birthday, months ago, is still a bit heavy on his shoulders – he hasn't exactly had the chance to use them, not yet – but he brushes past people… Well, no. That's an understatement – he more so shoves people out of his way, slips past brushing arms. He curses as much as an eleven year old boy can curse before sighing in annoyance.

He's failed to bring an umbrella.

The sky's tears don't relent as the drops fall harder.

It's only a shred of a blessing when finally Namimori is rid of pointy umbrellas and cacophonous prattle. The streets clear up at some point, but Hibari's sinuses sure do not as he discovers he can't actually breathe out of his nose. _Lovely_.

He walks past an alleyway before he stops. He hears the sounds of kicking and punching and stifled crying before eventually he turns to investigate. Hibari figures that whoever is disturbing the peace of his precious Namimori without consequence is rudely mistaken and will be exacted proper punishments.

It appears, though, as he rounds the corner into the darkened area that it is a case of a bunch of cowardly herbivores bullying a much tinier herbivore. The raven's stormy eyes narrow at the sight as he begins to pick up the pace of his feet. His fists curl as his jaw sets.

"For crowding and disturbing the peace of Namimori," He starts, towers over the corner of bullies as he slips to his jacket, swiftly pulling his tonfas out, "I'll bite you to death."

It doesn't take him long to beat the consciousness out of the herbivores in front of him. He notes the now dulled shine of the metal tonfas in his hands, having finally used them. Putting them back in the internal pockets of his jacket, he yawns quietly as he stares at the sky. The rain has stopped, but the clouds are still grey – and if anything: the clouds have sufficiently multiplied, there is no sun in the sky, and not even a rainbow can help shed light in Namimori. It is clear to the eleven year old that he needs to get home before the rain comes back.

Staggering slightly, he only now realizes the before muted ache in his head has developed into a full brunt of a migraine. Every sudden movement feels as if someone has put his brain in a blender. Hibari winces as he turns around; he needs to go home before he displays any herbivorous behavior. He begins to walk before he hears a soft whimper. He turns abruptly, and the ache is back. He stumbles, using the wall as a support, he glares. His gaze _certainly_ doesn't soften at the sight of a tiny brunet boy, covered in bruises and scrapes, trying to stand.

The seemingly nine year old brunet lets out a soft '_Hie_!' as he sees that he's being stared at by the raven. Hibari lets out a soft huff before turning around again. The sudden movement is enough to once more cause his brain to feel as if it was being scrambled into an omelet. It's here that he collapses.

(In the moments from where he hits the ground and his eyes shut, he thinks he hears the sound of the brunet herbivore patter towards him.)

It's a peaceful sleep.

That is, until he wakes up. And when he wakes up, it's because he feels a shift of a towel on his forehead. He freezes, eyes opening slowly. His vision clears to show a hand reaching. Hibari easily grabs the wrist.

"A-Ah, y-you're awake!" A soft exclamation from his left. The raven averts his gaze to the source of the voice. It's the brunet from earlier.

"Where am I, herbivore?" Hibari questions, eyes fluttering open and close, continuously.

"Y-You're at my house." The boy softly mumbles.

"And where are my clothes and things?" The elder's voice is gruff, evidence of a sore throat.

"M-Maman is washing your clothes, and your things are right here," the brunet gestures to a nearby table where his tonfas, phone and wallet lay.

Hibari nods slowly, watches as the younger seem to continue before stopping. "What is it, herbivore?" He sighs out.

"Wh-What's your name?" The brunet fidgets, not looking at him.

"It's rude to not look at someone when you're talking to them. It's equally rude to not offer your own name first." The raven counters, takes a tiny victory in the way the younger's eyes widen slightly.

"I-I… Sorry, u-um, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi… M-Most people just call me Dame-Tsuna, though…" The younger trails off, the brunet's brown eyes going slightly dismal for moments until he regains his cheer as he continues and repeats, "What's your name?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

The boy smiles softly, and the smile sparks something inside Hibari that is foreign but oddly pleasant. "Thank you for saving me, Hibari-san."

Hibari offers a thin smile before fading back to unconsciousness.

It takes him a couple of hours to recover, but when he does: he's standing and leaving the Sawada household. He declines the offer for dinner from Sawada Tsunayoshi's mother. Hibari knows that he's been gone for too long, and if there is a chance that his parents are home, well… He just really doesn't want to hear about all the ways he's acted weak. Because Hibari Kyoya is anything but weak.

He just had a twenty-four hour sickness is all. It is not a weakness.

When he's finally in his own home, Hibari takes a long stare at his tonfas. The metal shine is now back, and something in the far reaches of his mind just know that Sawada Tsunayoshi is responsible for it. He picks up the tonfas in his hands and for some reason, the tonfas feel lighter than they once did.

It's a change. And Hibari knows it.

* * *

><p>It's sometime after the pesky Varia battle.<p>

It should have been clear that he hadn't been taking care of himself, but with all the damage to his precious Namimori Middle, he's been forced to do all of the paperwork.

Something bitter in Hibari's mind nags at him, _'He should have given the __**herbivore**__ the paperwork'_. But he gets annoyed and frustrated all over again from the single thought as he leans back in his chair, exasperatedly running a hand through his hair. The movement is enough to start a fire in his brain, a migraine wracking him once more, but it doesn't even matter because –

He hasn't been able to think about anything but the herbivore lately. Of course, the herbivore in question is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He saw a shift in the younger boy in that fight, saw a difference from the nine year old brunet he saved from being bullied to the present fourteen year old boy who had defeated that pretentious herbivore. It isn't just a matter of strength, he knows.

Something inside of him churns as he clutches his pen. Sniffs in annoyance, he tugs his jacket tighter to him. He won't admit to being cold, but his office is too cold and he's too warm and it's so fucking frustrating right now because – of course, he just had to let a pesky sickness run him over like a bullet train.

He rubs at his temples before he stands, albeit shakily. He knows that this paperwork isn't going to get any more finished than it currently is in this state, so he might as well patrol Namimori. He walks out of the reception room.

He's on his last round when he spots the fluffy haired herbivore, and it's a rare occasion when the smoking bomb herbivore and the baseball herbivore are not crowding around him. Hibari's eyes narrow as he stalks towards the distracted boy. The sky seems to be out of reach, until he finally sees the bullies close by. Hibari pauses, dark angry stares at the bullies who begin to shove at the herbivore.

It's when the younger falls over and nearly hits his head on the pavement that Hibari steps in.

It takes him less than a minute to stop the bullies, biting them to death in seconds flat. It's enough to deplete the last bar of energy he has left as he staggers.

Tsuna is near him immediately, "H-Hibari-san?" Worry reflects in the boy's eyes.

Hibari doesn't have the time to shove the younger away from him before he's going unconscious.

(What déjà vu.)

He shifts awake when he feels a hand on his forehead. He grabs the boy's wrist as he opens his eyes, turns towards the brunet who is smiling gently at him.

"I was just going to put a wet towel," the brunet points out.

"Hn."

Hibari doesn't really offer a response at that, choosing to look around Tsuna's room. The room truly hasn't changed: it's a sentiment that he holds on to. Because although their lives have changed, this has stayed the same. He pauses in his thoughts; Hibari hadn't realized the moment when Tsuna had retracted his hand in favor of running a hand through the cloud's hair.

"You should rest." It's the first thing Tsuna says after a while of silence.

Hibari gives a wordless nod as he sees the sky get up to get a glass of water from the table. The brunet sits at the edge of the bed and offers to help the raven up. Hibari gets up carefully, ignores the dull ache in the outskirts of his head. He drinks the glass in one swift gulp before he settles back down.

"Thank you for saving me, Hibari-san."

"— Kyoya."

"Hm?" Tsuna is blinking at the elder teen, curiously.

"Call me Kyoya," The older mutters softly.

"Call me Tsuna," The younger counters.

"… _Tsunayoshi_."

The brunet smiles victoriously – because this is a tiny victory, but a victory nevertheless – in his radiance once more as he settles the glass down on the bedside table, running a hand through Hibari's hair once more. A hand wraps itself around Tsuna's once more as the sky is pulled into the cloud's embrace.

If Tsuna cares about getting sick, he clearly doesn't show it – in fact, just snuggles himself closer into Hibari's hug.

A kiss is pressed against his forehead as Tsuna smiles against Hibari's neck.

It is a drastic change – it's nothing that Hibari is used to, nothing he could ever be used to. But it's a start, a beautiful transition that terrifies him – even in his shred of sanity left. Tsuna in everything he is – absolutely terrifying. He doesn't shake, doesn't wince at this revelation. Just… pauses. Because the world's in a stand still. That the boy in his arms could potentially be his, that this boy is so close – he can feel their hearts go into sync.

* * *

><p>"Back then, you were still."<p>

"You were only another student of Namimori Middle School – a junior of mine."

"You were only mine back then."

* * *

><p>To think… that he felt this irritated just because Tsuna wasn't at his side.<p>

Hibari opens his eyes, stares at the Vongola HQ's medical room ceiling. He sighs, raises a hand eventually clenches it in a fist. He shuts his eyes and lets the fist fall to his side.

He knows what Tsuna would be saying if he were in Italy with him, not finishing up his midterms' week back in Japan, back in Namimori.

"They say it's the flu."

– Well, no, that isn't exactly what he'd imagine Tsuna to say. His eyes flutter open as he looks around the room. He freezes when he sees a familiar brunet in the room. He shoots up.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari narrows his eyes, questions loudly. Tsuna jumps slightly at the sound before his eyes widen. The wave of nausea immediately hits the cloud who slowly sinks back into the comforter. The sky just softly sighs.

"Don't get up so abruptly…"

"Why are you here?"

Tsuna doesn't flinch at the tone. He would if he hadn't known that Hibari didn't actually mean the harshness.

"Reborn let me do what I wanted for a day."

"Your midterms –"

"I know," Tsuna smiles, and Hibari doesn't know whether he wants to kiss the smile off of Tsuna's face or if he wants to punch it off – all he knows is that Tsuna shouldn't be smiling when his grades are in jeopardy because he's in _Italy_ –

"You shouldn't have just came for me."

"But…"

Hibari sends him a withering glare, but the power of the glare is almost completely gone. Not when Hibari is wrapped around Tsuna's finger.

"I care about you." Tsuna shakes his head. He's not going to back down in this. Hibari knows that as he looks in the younger's brown eyes. "You're my most precious someone."

"Seriously…" Hibari exhales. But he can't hide the terrifying feeling he has that festers in him. Because he's so terrified of breaking Tsuna. Breaking the only person who has ever cared for him, who has ever loved him.

"I love you."

Hibari doesn't wait to reply back, "I love you too."

He guesses that through the years, they both have changed. But change, he figures… isn't necessarily a bad thing.

* * *

><p>"It seems that this kid… is still mine after all."<p>

"You really are beyond me."


	3. masterpiece

**a/n:** hi so i knOW that this is like super  
>late, but i had to reset my laptop to factory<br>settings, so yeah… that happened. i also  
>had too many ideas that just weren't<br>working out with me, so that was a thing.  
>on the plus side (however), i have written<br>some one shots to post in advance! thank  
>you to everyone who followed, favourited,<br>and reviewed.

**extended a/n:** so, this will also be a oneshot  
>series, (obviously) based off 1827. other<br>pairings may or may not make appearances  
>in this as well, but who knows. anyway, if<br>you have requests or prompts? feel free to  
>send those in! i mean if you like, okay<br>also obviously, i clearly don't own khr, okay

enjoy!

prompt: florist and tattoo artist au

pairing: 1827; 8059 (hinted)

* * *

><p>"I even sent you flowers when you felt ill;<p>

You've the strength of the Greeks;

You are God's masterpiece."

* * *

><p>Hibari let out an exasperated sigh as he rearranged a bouquet of flowers with force that was probably unnecessary. The flowers drooped in response - if flowers could speak of their feelings, they'd be crying.<p>

"Whoa, what did the Daffodils ever _extremely_ do to you?" Sasagawa Ryohei questioned, peeking a head out as he joked from the storeroom.

"That incessant noise has been going on for three days now. And I live above this shop, so I can't even go home to escape from it. The herbivore causing that noise needs to be punished for disturbing the peace of Namimori."

"It's _extremely_ not **that** bad."

Just as the boxer said that, a particularly loud string of construction noises made the raven throw the flowers across the shop in frustration. Thankfully, the shop was empty of customers (as it often was at this time) so the bouquet just lay on the floor, wilted and sad.

"Bastard! We gotta sell those!" Gokudera Hayato walked over, picked up the flowers and placed them on the display to their right. No amount of fixing seemed to have a positive effect on the flowers as touching them only made them get worse. Gokudera growled in annoyance; Ryohei laughed loudly; and Hibari put his head in his hands. If the noise wasn't bad enough, it had stopped the raven from sleeping, which was the perfect recipe for splitting headaches. And the work day had been slow, even for a derelict florists that usually only got four to five customers anyway.

"How about you go home early?" The bomber pointed out and gestured to the store. "It's not like you'll be missing out on anything, anyway."

"I doubt I'll be able to sleep with that noise," Hibari quipped, but he nodded and picked up his bag anyway. He nods his thanks to the grey-haired teen as he's already stepping out the door.

It was literally five steps from the shop to his front door, but for some reason Hibari found himself curious to find out what exactly was going on next door that warranted the endless bombardment of hammering and drilling.

He walked over to the shop to the right of his. The store on the left is Takesushi (and he nods in acknowledgment of Yamamoto Takeshi, who is stepping inside the flower shop with every intent to see Gokudera Hayato), and the one on the right used to be a cafe, but got shut down because of some sort of horse meat scandal. The carnivore didn't really remember the story, all he remembered was that it had been a vacant space for the past year. Now, however, it seemed someone was using it again.

The place was still unpainted, the walls were primed white, but he could peek inside the window and make out people walking around carrying planks of wood and chairs. Probably another cafe.

When a particularly loud power tool caused a shot of pain to his temple, Hibari straightened up and reached for his tonfas. They couldn't just make that much noise twenty-four-seven and think they were gonna get away with it. Not in _his_ Namimori, certainly.

He opened the door and stepped into the shop. The smell of varnish and paint assaulted his nostrils as he cringed. Five men were lugging about chairs and playing awful techno music much too loud, but the sound of the offensive drilling was nowhere to be seen. Boiling with anger, he stormed over to the radio and pulled the plug out of the wall, causing a sudden silence that had his ears ringing. Unfortunately, the quiet was short lived as the construction noises started up again and seemed to be getting even louder. Everybody in the room turned to stare at him, annoyed. That is: until they noticed who it was that interrupted their... 'work'. The herbivorous workers winced as they stepped back at the dangerous aura radiating off of the carnivore.

"Now," he began in a dangerously soft tone, "for disturbing the peace, I'll bite you all to death."

"Th-The manager is in the back! We-We're just doing what we're supposed to be doing, please don't -!"

Hibari highly considered just biting all of them to death, but he already had a brain-wracking headache. Well, of course, he wouldn't waste an opportunity. He knocked them all out in a minute flat as he nodded his head, afterwards in approval of his own skill. He pushed his way inside the backroom quickly, not one to waste time, either.

"Herbivore, you are disturbing the peace."

Hibari stopped in his tracks as a tiny brown haired boy squealed and fell off the chair he was standing on.

"Oww," the small brunet rubbed his head, which he must have banged off the floor.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari called. The younger looked up, and fear was fleeting in the teen's eyes before a shaky smile reached the brunet's face. Really, the skylark should have known that the noise was the cause of the brunet, seeing as the boy (who was well known for his Dame nature, thus: Dame-Tsuna) was the root of most troubles. Regardless, he strided closer as Tsuna began to stand. Some parts of Hibari were still slightly surprised that the source of the loud hammering and drilling was from the younger, who could only ever be described as fragile, who looked like he collected stuffed animals and probably cried at small dogs. He seemed to be building and decorating in some sort of office space, but it was mostly empty save for a wooden matte desk, the fallen wooden chair and one spinny chair.

"A-Ah, Hibari-san... I'm really sorry -" as Tsuna gestured to the planks of wood and the drill in his hand. The younger shut his eyes, expecting to get bitten to death by the disciplinary committee chairman.

That's the opposite of what happened, really. The older walked over, his eyes certainly don't go a shade softer. A lift of a tonfa as the raven brings it down on brunet's gravity defying hair. The hit began swiftly before stopping abruptly, before the hit's aftermath was just a dull ache. He replaced the tonfa back into his jacket after the action. Tsuna's eyes opened as they go confused but bright, a soft smile on the teen's face. Hibari cleared his throat, looked away because of how unsure he felt, of what to do when presented with this image of a boy who was so much more than Hibari can take."Be quieter and considerate, little animal," he pointed vaguely in a direction that was sort of 'up and to the left', "I can hear it all."

Tsuna looked down at his hands, fidgeted with them under Hibari's stare, "I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san."

Hibari let out a soft sigh as he reached a hand to hesitantly rest it on the brunet tresses of the other. He doesn't say it's okay because... _it really isn't_, but the urge to bite the younger to death just isn't there.

"It's just, I've been trying to get this shop ready," as the brunet continued, he began walking around the room, busying himself with tidying up,"and we open in a week and I've barely gotten everything in here let alone set up, and not to mention I have to decorate once the basic infrastructure is there and…"

"- And, just be wary of the peace, little animal. Keep it down at nighttime."

"Oh, yeah, sure! I really am sorry -"

"Tsunayoshi. Shut up."

"Right," Tsuna smiled. The younger looked as if he wanted to say sorry again, but thankfully: he doesn't.

"You know I could help if you want." At Tsuna's confused expression, he continued. "Setting up this place I mean."

What? Hibari inwardly curses at his actions for it's so beyond him to act like this.

"Really? Thank you, Hibari-san," Tsuna beamed. Hibari swore that he could see the happiness, sparkles radiating off the younger.

"... Call me Kyoya," the raven muttered before his shoulder line relaxed, "If I help, I can make sure that you're not disturbing the peace of Namimori and besides: I can start getting some real sleep again."

"I really am sorry about that by the way," the brunet repeated.

"So you've said."

"M-May I make it up to you? We could go to the cafe nearby -"

The sides of Hibari's lips curl up slightly in a tiny smirk, amusement in his stormy eyes, "Are you asking me on a **date**, little animal?"

Tsuna blushed furiously, the younger's face going completely red - a red that Hibari would have thought was impossible to reach, but then again: anything was possible with this little animal. "No, no! Just a _friend_ thing, I mean: unless you _want_ it to be a date, o-or unless of course you don't want to be friends and would rather we stayed as whatever we are in which case forget I even suggested anythi-"

"Come on, Tsunayoshi."

The walk to the cafe was silent as the two make their way across the street and to the right, passing down a couple of shops before finally reaching their destination. Hibari opened the door for Tsuna to step in (who turned pink at the gesture) before finally sitting down. The two ordered, a coffee for Hibari and a hot chocolate for Tsuna, as they sat next to a window. They basked in their silence until finally -

"So, what is the new place anyway? Certainly isn't the family business, I'm sure, _Vongola_." Hibari spoke over his coffee.

"I wanted to start my own business... that is: until I'm forced to help in my brother's corporation. Besides, w-well, what's your business?" Tsuna mumbled.

"- A florist."

Tsuna spluttered hot chocolate, choking before managing to keep it down and then flushed red. Hibari had to resist the herbivorous need to laugh at the younger's clumsy (adorable) nature.

"I'm sorry I just… didn't have you pegged as a florist, Kyoya."

"What did you have me pegged as?" Hibari's eyebrow raised as he leaned across the table, and Tsuna blushed even deeper. Hibari noted, with a tiny smirk, that when Tsuna was nervous - even his ears went red.

"Uh, I dunno, some kind of badass who throws snowballs at little kids because it's fun to watch them suffer?"

"What makes you think I can't do that and make bouquets of flowers?" Hibari sipped his coffee teasingly. He decided he quite liked making the younger flustered.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean to insinuate anything-"

"Tsunayoshi - you still didn't answer my question. What's your business?"

"It's, uh… a… tattoo parlour."

It was Hibari's turn to choke on his drink, although he did so gracefully (as gracefully as one can choke on a hot beverage) as he blinked a couple of times. It was hard to mask the shock. This boy - the younger who was a dame at worst but clumsy at best - was going to open up a _tattoo parlour_? Definitely hard to wrap his head around the fact that the boy in front of him, who was never known for his elegance (only ever known for his clumsy but loving nature), was going to permanently mar people's skins.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming!" Tsuna grinned victoriously.

"You're being trusted with needles?" Wasn't this the same boy who cried at getting the typical flu shot - thus, always getting sick because of it?

"Yup."

"And permanent ink?" ... And wasn't this the same boy who cried in fifth grade when someone marked him with a sharpie because he thought he'd never get the ink off?

"Yes, sir."

"Tsunayoshi. Do you really think it's a good idea to attempt to mark strangers bodies for all eternity without messing up?"

Tsuna furrowed his brow, and Hibari realised that the only thing more entertaining than making his little animal _(his?)_ flustered was making him angry.

"I'll have you know that I'm actually very meticulous, and I have a steady hand." The brunet's brown eyes flash to a colour that can only be described as orange before flickering back.

"Prove it," Hibari smirked, pulling a pen from his pocket and handing it to a confused Tsuna, before sticking out his arm.

"Oh, I see! What would you like?"

"Surprise me."

Tsuna grabbed him softly by the wrist and clicked the pen, before placing it on Hibari's arm. The skylark could feel it on his skin, a dull tickle gracing his flesh, but he refused to look at what was being drawn. Instead he focused on Tsuna, and the way his tongue stuck out slightly when he was concentrating and how his brunet bangs fell over his face. He was very tempted to reach over and push them behind the other boy's ear, but he stayed still, not wanting to ruin whatever was being drawn on him.

Tsuna slowly turned Hibari's arm until it was facing upwards and the pen glided across more sensitive skin. Whatever it was, it was covering his entire arm.

Eventually Tsuna finished, and he turned to smile at the older, who tried to pretend that he hadn't been looking at him this whole time.

"Done!"

Hibari finally looked down at his arm and - _Wao_.

His entire forearm was covered in swirls. Varying shades caused by varying pressures were graced on his skin. Reminiscent of Van Gogh's Starry Night - but the art on his arm depicted what could only be described as a shining sky. Clouds were wisps on his pale skin, standing out against the colourless drawing. It was almost shocking that the brunet had done it as a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing as Hibari noted the details. If this was the cause of a simple pen, a mediocre ballpoint that he used as a last resort for signing paperwork, Hibari can only imagine what Tsuna can do with _colours_.

Reluctantly, Hibari tore his eyes away from the art on his arm as he withdrew, leaning back against his chair, eyes locking with the nervous brunet.

The younger teen looked so uncertain that it made Hibari's heart clench in a way that was uncomfortably foreign (he couldn't tell if it was a pleasant foreign or not). "Is it alright?"

"It's quite amazing, Tsunayoshi." Hibari exhaled softly. Seriously: now that he though about it, he could only remember how many times he had scolded the younger for drawing - doodling - in classes instead of paying attention. Sure, the teen really should have been paying attention in his classes (he was getting mediocre grades at best, after all), but it's shocking to see that this side of Tsuna had been dormant for a long time. The skylark is pulled out of his reverie as he hears Tsuna hum softly.

"I'm happy, Kyoya."

And with that, Tsuna stood up, gathered his courage as he rushed to press his lips against the other's cheek and walked out of the coffee shop, leaving a thoroughly surprised Hibari in his wake.

What an interesting little animal.

(It was only hours later, when he was washing the ink off in his apartment, that Hibari realised that right below the largest swirl, a "Thank you!" had been written in minuscule script. )

(It was a day later, when a bouquet of orange roses, yellow lilies and bronze mums in yellow wrapping was laid out on Tsuna's desk with a tag, "You're welcome.")


End file.
